


Cultural References

by inalasahl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inalasahl/pseuds/inalasahl
Summary: The author's note contains SPOILERS for the Ragnarok mid-credits scene and for the Infinity War trailer.





	Cultural References

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).



> I didn't want to deal with Thanos and the infinity stones stuff, especially since Infinity War isn't even out yet. So I'm just assuming that the Asgardian ship somehow made it to Earth mostly intact, as did Thor and the Guardians of the Galaxy on the Quadrant. Then they all found a way to beat Thanos, and this takes place after all that.

It's weird. Tony used to barely have two thoughts in a row worth sharing, but he never ran out of people to say them to. Now that he's busy all the time, truly busy, not just driven by insomnia and artificial highs, with a million things to talk over, the list of people he can talk to has grown quite small. Talking to Pepper is a toss-up. Fifty percent chance she feels bad for him and starts worrying about how the stress might affect his heart. Fifty percent chance she thinks he's looking for sympathy to skip a meeting.

Rhodey is Rhodey and whatever he says, Tony feels like Rhodey's done enough. So, they hang out, they have a good time, they don't talk about anything that could be considered ... political, for lack of a better term.

Jane Foster's pretty good for talking the science through, but she tells Tony what Rhodey's too much of an old friend to say, "I've wasted enough of my life on Avengers-related projects. I need to move on."

None of them are Bruce.

And Tony misses Bruce.

Tony's heard every possible joke about his heart. He's probably _made_ every possible joke about his heart himself, at some point. But he never truly felt like he was missing a piece of it until he heard that Bruce's signal was lost. A little late to realize that someone wasn't just a partner or a friend or a science bro in his mind, but all three. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., give me the progress notes on Project Find Banner."

"In the last eight hours since the previous update ..." Maybe it's genetic. His father spent a lifetime looking for Steve. Space was bigger. But Tony had a lot more to work with than Howard Stark had had.

"Mr. Stark," F.R.I.D.A.Y. said. "There's something you should see."

* * *

The drive up to the Quill house was beautiful, but Ana Lucia wasn't thinking about that. When she got within site of the big farmhouse, she thought the same thing she thought every week when she visited. "It's too much house for one old man."

But if Mr. Quill wouldn't sell years ago, he certainly wouldn't sell _now._

The door was unlocked when she tried it, like always, though she'd warned him about it several times. She found him in front of the TV and his unused voice creaked hoarsely when he turned to her. "I told you, I told everyone," he said, waving at the news, which was replaying footage from the Battle of the New York and comparing it to the latest fight, which had gone on for days and caused much more damage. "Aliens! Took my grandson."

"You did," she agreed. "Why don't we go sit at the table?"

He refused, flipping among the news stations, before stopping on one that was discussing some object that had fallen from the sky during the battle. "No, I can eat in here." She'd somehow known he'd say that. “They’ll have to believe me now,” he mutters. “They’ll have to help me get him back. Won’t they?”

She goes to heat the food up in the kitchen and avoids answering. He was a nice guy. He didn't flirt with her or make racist jokes. He didn't have the kind of paranoia that made him accuse her of spying on him or stealing from him. His home was a little out of the way, but surely the center could find another volunteer to start visiting him.

She just couldn't keep doing this week after week. It was too sad.

* * *

The ship hovered high in the atmosphere for days while the governments of Earth debated what to do with the survivors turned refugee. While the United Nations had eventually giving its blessing to the various superpowered people of Earth to join in the fight against Thanos, the Sokovia Accords were still in effect. But no one was quite sure how thickly to draw the line around alien refugees who might not be so easily separated from the powers and advanced technology they used in their daily lives. Thor joined the discussions as their representative. His initial testimony to the United Nations was aired live on TV, as well as the ongoing debate. But there were still some who insisted that the full truth of what was going on was being kept from them.

Like Secretary of State Ross, unfortunately.

Bruce was content to stay among the aliens and not let anyone but a trusted few know he was on board. As soon as Natasha could arrange it, he’d be in the wind before Ross even knew he was on board. At least that was the hope. But Natasha's way, although certain and safe, was also subtle and slow and secret, and maybe Tony had had enough of secrets lately. Or maybe he just had the patience of a hyperactive toddler.

“Fine — the Hulk can’t Hulk out without being in violation of the Sokovia Accords, but if an alien refugee happens to be large and green, I don’t see how Ross can complain about it,” Tony called her on the phone to snap.

“Tony, unless you’re willing to throw the entire weight of Stark Industries on the line, which wasn’t even able to keep you yourself from getting a little pushback not too long ago, I don’t see how —“

“What if I am?”

Natasha paused. “Then I’d say to make such a big show of support, they don’t even bother to try.”

So it was, Bruce was called up to the comms to find Tony looking pretty much like Tony Stark, handsome goatee and well-tailored suit, not that changed in the last two years. "Tony!" he said, breaking in a big grin. “You look good.”

“Is this okay?” Tony asked “Or should I be on my knees?”

Bruce tried not to have a lot of expectations these days, but he still felt discombobulated and like he was starting in the middle of a conversation. “We should get married,” Tony said. He held opened a jewelry box on the screen. “I mean, will you marry me, Bruce?”

Bruce blinked and ran his fingers through his hair. "I always thought you'd be more of the grand-gesture type."

"I'm underselling it a little." Tony wrinkled his face and made a dismissive motion. "There was a time crunch. We can tell people a better story. Doves, rose petals, gun salutes, Guns N' Roses, it'll be a whole theme."

"Absolutely not."

"Right, doves, not a great idea, too much clean up —"

Bruce took a deep breath and tried a different tactic.

"I'm not the marrying type, Tony."

“But for me, you’ll make an exception.”

Bruce smiled, and thought about all of the things that Tony had cajoled him into over the years. “I always seem too, don’t I?”

“There’s that smile,” Tony said.

“No one brings it out like you do,” Bruce said.

* * *

When the rules were all hammered out and the aliens were given permission to make short visits to specific places on Earth, one of the first to venture out was an almost boringly human-looking blond man, surprised by a very intrepid reporter while getting into a car.

"Why are you in Missouri?" she shouted.

"I got family here," he said. “Call me Star-Lord!” he shouted, just before the door was shut very firmly.


End file.
